One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 11
Fantasia awoke in a damp cave with a silver haired young man watching over her while roasting the corpse of a giant spider. "Dammit Silver! I don't care how good your back rubs are! The answer is no!" Kayuya looked at her confused. "Excuse me, I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Kayuya Kenshirou. Also known as The Eyepatch." Fantasia reclined. "Sorry...." "No worries." Kayuya handed her a leg. "Want a piece?" He asked as he observed her disgust. "Trust me. It looks worse than it tastes." He reassured. "Sorry, but I'm on a no spider diet." Fantasia stood up and dusted herself off. "Well I better be going now. I don't wanna seem disrespectful, but.... This place is creepy as hell, and I'm uncomfortable." "Alright. I don't advise it, but it's your choice." "Advise what? Me leaving? Oh god, I don't have another stalker do I?" "What? No!" Kayuya stood up and pointed out to a black cloud that stood out among the night sky. "You see that cloud? It's not a regular cloud. It's from Galick. He's the user of the Raiu Raiu no Mi making him a storm man. He's using that cloud to hunt down his opponents as he makes his way to the center. So if you get caught, it'll be 10 thousand watts of electricity to your brain. Like I said earlier, I don't advise it." Fantasia exhaled. "Well we can't just let him win can we?" "I don't plan on it." Kayuya said as he walked closer to Fantasia. "You're a navigator, correct?" "Maybe. What's it to ya?!" "You're wearing a log pose on your wrist." Kayuya said as he pointed to her arm. Instinctively she covered it. "So I was right!" "Yeah so what? I'm not interested in leaving my crew. Shit, I barely joined this crew in the first place." "Not my intention. I have a navigator. I just want your expertise. What's the easiest way to disperse a cloud? Or at least get it out of the way?" "Let me get back to you on that. Until then, just hit it with a big gust of wind. It'll be carried with the air currents." Kayuya jumped out of the cave as his blood pumped out of his lower back forming into tentacles. He took a deep breath as all of his tentacles extended back. In a flash he flung them forward, creating a big gust of wind, shaking the tree tops and blowing the black cloud out of the way. "That worked?!" Fantasia ran out of the cave. "That prize is mine!!" "Not even a thank you." Kayuya groaned as he sat down. "Five... Four... Three.... Two... One." When he finished counting down he lunged forward at full speed, slicing through the trees and into the wilderness. - Silver breached the center of the woods. He brushed off the leaves that colored his clothes. "Hmm? I'm the first one here..." He said to himself as he made his way to the chest sitting between two large trees. Silver hesitated and jumped back as a bolt of lightning struck before him. "Oh? It seems as though I'm not alone." Galick dropped out from one of the trees. "I've been here, just waiting for someone to show up. Then again..." He started as he saw his cloud fly away. "Maybe that could was over kill... Oh well those vermin that were struck deserved to die. They were worthless. But you... The Navigator, and Vice Captain of the Red Pirates. Silver The Creationist." "Oh? So you know my name?" Silver smirked as a bright white light engulfed his fists. "But I can't let you stand in my way. If you can be so polite as to move out of my way, things won't get dirty." Galick dashed forward as a black storm cloud as he blasted thousands of volts of electricity into Silver, shooting him back. "Too bad. Things are gonna get beyond dirty." Silver twitched as the Lightning rushed through his body. He stood up and twitches uncontrollably. "Alright. I guess we started!" Silver emitted a blinding light. "WHITE ROAR!!" The light focused into a singular beam and barreled into Galick shooting through him. Galick slowly laughed. Eventually getting louder and heartier. "Oh kid, that would've hurt. Too bad for you. Rainstorm!" Black clouds started to puff off of Galick and encased the sky in a thick blanket. Heavy rain pummeled to the earth with several irregular lightning strikes. Galick dispersed into the darkness leaving Silver alone. "You should've taken your time creationist. I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart!!" Silver looked around and shot white lights into the sky. Trying to disperse the clouds. "This is gonna be trouble." Hundreds of thunderous lunches clashed info Silver, crushing his body causing him to spit up blood as he fell over. Before he landed on the ground Silver caught himself and stood back up, wiping the blood from his face. "Okay.. Trouble was an understatement." Silver stated as the white light encasing him grew brighter eventually lighting up the sky. "GODS LIGHT!!" Light started to sink back to Silver and compressed between his hands. "COME ON OUT!!" He ordered. "I don't follow the orders of Vermin." Galick taunted as several of him walked out of the wilderness. "Which one of us is the real one? Make the wrong choice and I'll end you." Silver smiled. "You think I'm an idiot don't you?" Silver pressed his hands together and threw the blast down, creating a wide field blasting away each of the Galick's along with the clouds overhead. Silver stood alone in a decimated patch of land with smoke coming off the scorched land. "Seems like I won.." Silver took one step before Galick dropped from above and elbowed him deep into the ground, knocking him unconscious. Galick started to laugh. "Oh you almost had me." He taunted as he kicked Silver across the field into a tree. "Apparently, my only competition... Is still Septimus. Ugh!!!" He screamed as a large amount of lightning struck his location. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc